The Complete Package
by Ignited
Summary: Cordy unintentionally gets what she's always wanted. But is it worth it? Cordy/Angel piece.
1. The Argument

the complete package 

Author: Ignited  
E-Mail: (ignitedangel@aol.com)   
Category: C/A Romance, Angst and some Fluff   
Couples: C/A for nowMore to come.   
Rating: R (at the moment) for violence and language   
Spoilers: All of Angel Season 2, and BtVS Season 5. (Note: Spoiler speculation, so everything might not be correct, but it's set after 'Heartthrob')  
Summary: Cordy unintentionally gets what she's always wanted. But is it worth it? First in Changes & Vows, ze series. ('Oh God, another one?!')   
Disclaimer: Angel, Cordy, nor anyone related to the Angel/Buffy verse are mine. They belong to Joss Whedon, the Buffy God and so on. Sadly, neither does Angelus, nor his leather pants. Although, one can dream   
Distribution: Those with permission. Ask and ye shall receive.   
Dedication: To my cousin for giving me the idea, and being a fellow rabid C/A and B/S 'shipper, and to all those lovely darlings at the C/A board for giving me something to do during the summer reruns. Too many people to name, but those crazy girls know who they are. I promised fluff after my sad fic, and here's what you get. 

* * *

Nathan Reed sat up straight, stiff as a board, eyes darting to the assembled panel of lawyers in the conference room, before looking to his agenda book. After taking a delicate sip of his coffee - black, no sugar - he cleared his throat. 

"Lilah. You mentioned a project concerning our situation with Angel. Would you care to explain it?" 

"Yes, sir," came the reply. All heads turned to Lilah Morgan, the newly appointed vice president. A smug look offered in the direction of her co-workers, she somewhat nervously bit the cap of her pen, before placing it on the desk in front of her. 

"As we've seen before, whether alone or not, Angel continues to be a problem for Wolfram & Hart. We've tried different ideas, like trying to hurt those he cared about, or bringing Darla, back into his life. Although these plans didn't work, I think the only way to hurt him is from the inside. Before we take action, we'll have a - spy, if you will, to figure out his weaknesses. There was only so much Darla knew about Angel, and he's changed dramatically since their time together." 

_Well? Admit it. You like it. It's better than anything Lindsey could come up with, that's for sure._ Lilah smiled to herself, remembering her partner, the same man who quit after he got a new hand. An evil hand, which seemed to like her - derrière 

"Promising." Nathan languidly waved a hand at her. "And where are we going to get this spy?" 

Lilah fumbled through her agenda book, while Nathan continued. 

"Remember Ms. Morgan. Your efforts towards Angel have not been successful in the past. Such as Bethany Chaulk, for example. I don't want you failing again." 

"Yes, sir." Lilah leaned over, placing an open manila folder in front of him. She pointed to the 8 x 10 glossy black & white photo of a young man, a college student. 

"His name is Warren." 

* * *

_Two Weeks Later _

"Don't start with me, Angel! I mean, at least you could try to be more presentable..." Cordy waved her hands up in the air, coming down the hotel staircase. A giving up gesture – _why do I even bother with him?_ – she then heard the familiar confused male voice behind her. 

"But Cordy, I'm trying–" 

"Suuure, Dead Boy," Cordelia quipped, turning around quickly to look at Angel, who was following her. She catched him off guard, and he was suddenly very close in front of her, towering over her, smelling of soap and aftershave and well, Angel. 

Cordy didn't want to resort to name calling, but this vampire had to get some things straight. _Not actually some, more like a lot. I wonder how he actually survives in LA if it wasn't for me. _

"Don't call me that," Angel growled. 

"Why not?" Cordy's hands went on her hips. 

"I don't like it." Angel was going for some major frownage. Plus, his eyes got all determined and broody. Pretty soon, he'd be doing that puppy dog look, and Cordelia knew she'd melt her icy walls. 

"At least it's better than Angel," Cordy bit off. 

"What's wrong with Angel?" Okay. There was the vampy voice. 

"Girly name!" 

Angel opened his mouth to protest, than clamped it shut. "What about Cordelia, huh?" he asked lamely. 

"What about Cordelia?!" 

"Bickering won't help anyone, now will it?" came Wesley's voice from the office. "Will you two stop your yammering, and come over here?" 

Both Angel and Cordy turned to look in the direction of the office, then to each other, feet planted firmly on the staircase landing. 

"See. He told you to stop yammering." Cordy stuck her tongue out at Angel, then practically dashed towards the office. 

Angel stood there, dumbfounded for a few seconds, then shouted, "Did not!" 

He followed Cordelia into the office. She was already comfortable sitting on a chair, slouching a bit in her seat. Once he came into the doorway, she offered a smirk in his direction, then that smile that made his unbeating heart melt. 

Oddly enough, a random thought popped into his mind. _That desk Just try and throw those papers and folders off Wesley's desk, and maybe throw her on there, and _

_Get a grip. Stop thinking about your best friend that way. Your *friend*. Just friend. _

"Good Lord. Sometimes, you both act like children." Wesley, of course. He stood behind his desk, carefully placing a few folders into a suitcase. Wesley was wearing his jacket, and one of those impatient scowls. 

"Yeah, dad. Angel should get grounded," Cordy whined in a ten year old's voice, holding back a giggle. 

Angel shook his head at her, folding his arms across his chest. Now, serious mode. He nodded towards Wesley. "Going somewhere?" 

"Ah, yes. I've been meaning to tell you both. A few days ago – More like a week actually, I received an invitation from a friend I used to know while working as a Watcher for the council. He's taken a vacation, and invited me to go and catch up on things at his rented house in Sacramento. Other Watchers will attend. I haven't seen them for years but" He trailed off, then stood up a bit straighter. "I won't take long. Just a couple of days." 

"You're leaving us? I mean, for a while" Cordy stopped, her face brightening. "So that means–" 

"Angel, I'm leaving you in charge." 

"–What?!" 

Angel nodded slowly. "Are you sure, Wesley?" 

He tried not to show his feelings of happiness at this announcement, because well Sometimes, he didn't feel as needed as before. Sure, he was the 'vampire with a soul', but now Not exactly second in command. More like... the extra guy who wears a lot of black. 

"Positive. Since it is the summer, Gunn will also be visiting some friends of his own, so he probably won't be around lately. We've already got a lot of things covered, so right now, he's focusing on strengthening up his own crew." 

Cordy traced a small circle on the arm of her chair. She said something inaudible, but Angel definitely heard "Why can't I be in charge?" 

"Guess he was talking about your yammering, Cordy," Angel pointed out, giving that little crooked smile. 

"Oh.. Shut up," Cordy responded automatically, but in a playful tone. She wryly shook her head at Angel, then to Wesley, said, "So it's just going to be thetwo - I mean, three of us." 

_Three? Oh yeah. Fred_. Angel felt a little bad about forgetting the new girl, but he was already used to just the four: Himself, Cordy, Wes, and Gunn. 

"Fred has been feeling under the weather lately. She might come to the office, but who knows? It's better to let her rest." 

Cordy sat up in her chair. She knew Fred stayed over at Wesley's place, since she technically didn't have an apartment, or anywhere else to live in for that matter. "I'll call her to see how she's feeling, okay?" 

"Yes. Anything else, just give me a call. I left the number there." Wesley picked up his suitcase, nodding to the slip of paper on the desk. "I'll have to go home first to get the rest of my things, then the airport. I trust you two have ended yourquarreling, right?" 

"Yeah," Angel said absentmindedly, going over to the desk. He picked up the piece of paper, studied it for a second, then looked up. "Have fun." 

"Unlike some people. Do what he says, Wesley. We'll see you later." Cordy gave a wiggle of two fingers, smiling. 

"I mean that. No bickering," Wesley stated, looking at Angel, then Cordy, eyebrow slightly raised. He then left the office, and hotel, suitcase at his side. 

Angel slid into Wesley's chair, a slight chuckle of pleasure coming from him. Ah. The chairThe desk, the power. 

"When your ego gets back to the real world, maybe we can decide what to do?" 

Angel opened his eyes, mind muddled with thoughts of him giving wonderful orders, and Cordy at her last audition. Stop it with those random thoughts, damn it. 

"Uh - what?" 

"Figures. Zone out, why don't you?" Cordy got up and sat on the edge of his desk. She looked at the small desk clock. Eight forty six. Plenty of time to sit aroundand stare. "What do you want to do?" 

"I was going to read–" 

"Pfft. That's all you ever do. Brood and read. Usually at the same time. Don't you ever feel like doing something - different? Likenot wearing black for instance." She gestured to his black shirt. "Having fun?" 

This is where he gives me that 'look'. 'Cordy, I don't know that word - what was it? Fun? What's that?' 

"Cordelia" 

Cordy stared at him, a sarcastic look. 

"You know - how I am Around people. I - I don't like crowds." 

And there's the stammering. "I didn't say it has to be around crowds. How about, going to the movies, or to the park, or dancing? Something!" She huffed. 

"I can't dance." 

"And that means you can't - gasp! - buy a ticket for a movie?" 

Angel frowned. "I don't know" 

"You know what? Forget it. Just - forget it." She stood up, leaning over to pick up her short black jacket. "You want to stay here and be ..Angel-y, then do it. But I'm not joining the club." 

"Cordy. I - didn't mean Where are you going?" Angel asked, standing up. 

"Somewhere fun. In other words, a place you'll never figure out. God Angel, don't you just wish to act - y'know–" 

"Normal? Human?" He frowned, looking down for a second, then back up again. "Cordelia, I'm a vampire. That's not going to change." 

"Not forever. You're going to turn human someday, and when that day comes, you'll be thanking me for teaching you about different stuff!" 

Angel sighed heavily. "Cordy, you know I can't do a lot of things. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm not allowed. I don't want to try and do - certain activities, because it's not good for me, or anyone else for that matter." 

_That's right. I can't have a girlfriend. *I can't.* _

Cordy looked at him, brow furrowed. The pretty smile was gone, and she was chewing her lip. 

_Never again. Because I can't give her a normal life. We can't – I can't even I don't want to go evil again. That almost happened_, he thought, remembering when he fired his crew. 

"Oh, yeah. You have a soul. Don't wanna go and loose it from having fun, getting happy, making other people – happy," She bit off, a sarcastic tone in her voice. After Cordy rubbed her temples, she murmured, "I'm just gonna go, all right? See you tomorrow." 

"Cordelia, wait–" Angel came around the desk, following her as she walked out of the office. "Is there something wrong? Acting? Is that it?" 

Cordelia turned to look at him, fingering the collar of her jacket. "No. I'll come by tomorrow. Bye Angel." With that, she left the hotel, fighting to keep her composure, and not– 

_Why does she always get to me like this? I can't stand to see her troubled.. She deserves a good man, someone who can take care of her, love her, make love to her _

_I can't. _

_I'm not human. I'm a vampire. _

Angel trudged to the desk again, falling into his seat. He picked up a pen on the desk, then threw it angrily down, watching it clatter and roll off the desk. Leaning back, hands clasped like he was praying, his dark brown eyes closed. The phrase being repeated over and over again in his mind. _Not human. _

_Not human. I'm just a vampire who doesn't give a damn if I act like a jerk and destroy Cordy's dreams – or delusions – of me ever being normal. _

_I couldn't be human. Because if I was, I'd never treat her like that, and claim to have a beating heart. _

_Not human. Just a fucking idiot. _

* * *

"Hi Dennis. You okay?" 

Cordy locked her front door shut behind her, peering into her dark apartment. The lights were off, but the TV was on, showing reruns of 'I Love Lucy'. Figures. _Dead guys love these old shows. _

_Except for some dead guys who don't even own a TV. _

"Jerk," she murmured under her breath. Cordy saw the TV screen flicker. "Not you, Dennis. Angel." 

The lights turned on, and her jacket floated off easily, hand bag floating to the coat rack as well. 

"Thanks. It must be true, then. The good guys are always dead, gay, or married," Cordy said. "And why have dead guys on the brain, Cor? Because you're mistakenly trying to convert one into your own ..guy?" 

Cordy walked into the bathroom, running a hand through her hair. "I think too much. And talk too much Not to myself, anyway. Sorry Dennis, but I'm in a bad mood." 

She flicked on the light, then moved to the mirror. Taking in the tangled mess of brown hair clipped up, the smudged mascara running down her cheeks, she turned the water on, letting it run over her fingers before washing her face. Cordy started to cry upon leaving the Hotel. 

_For what? _

She had argued the point for nearly a half hour before Wesley yelled. Being presentable. No matter how hard she tried to teach Angel how to act normal, he just distanced himself more, enforcing the fact that he was a vampire. 

_A dead vampire. A used to kill people for fun, leather wearing, 'grr' faced, *dead* vampire. _

_Yeah. Just think about those things, and not those other naughty thoughts. Not the ones where Angel sweeps me into his arms, admits he loves me, that he *really* loves me all along, and then we kiss passionately, like there's no tomorrow. _

_God, I have to stop watching those old noir romance movies on Bravo. _

She walked out of the bathroom, removing the rubber band from her hair. _Stupid... vampire. _

_Stupid, stupid vampire. One who's not actually that stupid for figuring out how to make me get all pissed off for something silly. And having a crush on your former boss? Not exactly a good thing, especially when he used to be the Scourge of Europe. _

_It was bound to happen, wasn't it? It's hard to lay your eyes off of 'salty goodness' over there, and even harder to see him keep jonesing for a girl who's been dead for likethree months already. _

And of course, with all these ever debilitating visions, going crazy and liking your best friend comes naturally, right? 

"Cordelia? I've realized what an ass I've been, and that I can't help it butGod, I love youso much." 

"In my dreams." Sighing, Cordy stopped in the doorway of her room. "G'night Dennis. Don't stay up too long watching TV. There's such a thing as the electric bill." 

Again, the TV screen flickered. 

"Uh huh." Cordy gave a weak smile, before retiring to her bedroom. 

* * *

_He was dancing a gavotte, wearing the clothes of the Olden Times, his hair long and in a pony tail. In his arms was his beautiful blonde lover, Darla, his sire, a smile on her face. _

_They both strode merrily to the music, him laughing, and her giggling. Of course, they both had the same thought in their minds. A pretty serving wench, tied up and gagged, was waiting for them in their suite on the second floor. They already had an appetizer earlier, a young servant boy, but their stomachs growled hungrily. _

_"Angelus, would you like to eat now? I'm thirsty." Darla said, gazing into his mischievous eyes. She wore a glamorous dress of ruby red velvet, which made her soft hazel eyes seem to glow and look like precious jade. He was formal and handsome in his evening clothes. _

_"Ah...All right darling." he replied with a grin, a smidgen of reluctance in his tone. But he knew the girl was fresh and her blood, now laced with rapturous adrenaline would be so much sweeter to the taste. He always thought captive and struggling prisoners were like wine: they'd get better with age. _

_He traversed happily up the stairs to his shared room, arm in arm with his only love. _

At this time, Angel bolted upright in his chair, panting. He gasped, staring down at the desk before, remembering what would happen next. It was all too real for him, he felt as if he had just relived that moment, that night that happened in a place far, far away, and a time so long, long ago. 

Then the thoughts of Cordy's pretty but saddened face drifted back to him, making the pain roll over him in waves. 

_Cordelia _

_I can't do that to her. I can't lose her again. _

Groggily standing up from his seat, Angel's eyes were fixed in the direction of the Hotel doorway, the locked doors beckoning to him. 

Forcing him to choose whether to permanently ruin his relationsh– his friendship with her, or start changes of which could possibly be bad for them both, but wonderful for him in the long run 

It didn't matter. He just needed to see her smile again. 

* * *

The rocket fire knocking on her front door woke Cordelia up with a start. _What the hell? _

She got up from her bed, padding into her living room wearing her dark gray pajama pants, and a short white tank top. The knocking continued, making her worry that there would soon be a hole in her door. 

_Wait. It's four in the morning. Not exactly time for the newspaper boy. Do they even have those in LA? _

Cordelia quietly opened her closet near the door, gently removing the hand axe she kept there, a weapon which could actually kick some ass when used by her. Just ask Gunn's friend and his cracked skull about it. 

Carefully, she unlocked the door, opening it. Angel would kill me if he found out I'm letting people in at this time of night - or morning. _Whatever. _

She stopped, hand resting against the door. Stared. _Oh my God. _

That's when Angel walked in, clad in his black leather glory, gathered her into his arms, grabbing her shoulders, and his lips – _God bless those wonderful lips _– crushed against hers. 

read part 2 


	2. The Mix-up

the complete package 

Part 2 

* * *

It didn't take long for Angel to get to Cordelia's place. Rather quick actually, considering all those fast turns and quick lane changes he had taken while driving his convertible. Although the random cursing from passersby became annoying, but it was fun to have them run away when he slipped into game face. 

Angel knew it was wrong to just scare people away like that, but damn, he needed to apologize to her. And fast. Before he messed up anything else. More importantly, he needed to get to shelter before the sun rose. 

So he had been standing besides his parked convertible, gazing longingly at the building across the street, the 'palace' of Queen C. 

He had crossed the street quickly, moving inside, the familiar surroundings inviting. And he stood there, outside her door, staring at the wooden frame. 

To knock, or not to knock? That was the question. 

_Knock, apologize to Cordy, maybe explain the way I feel about our relationship? _

_Don't knock, apologize to Cordy later, and let everything continue the way it is. _

Then Angel backed away from the door, shaking his head wistfully. He turned on the heel of his boot, intent on getting home before the sun rose and trying to forget the confused emotions bubbling up inside of him. 

* * *

Target:   
Cordelia Chase 

Residence:   
141 Embury Street, Apt 212, Silverlake CA 

Statistics:   
Likes clothing   
Actress   
Tactless 

Mission:   
Intercept target, proceed with Plan A, accept role as the Primary leader,   
find out information re: Primary and friends, report back to W&H. 

Mission Accepted?:   
Yes 

* 

_Is this really happening to me? _

There they were. Angel and Cordelia, making out, hot and heavy. He pressed his body against her, with longing, but she was too far-gone to notice, since he kept nipping at her neck, kissing the flesh of her throat. 

_Whoa._

She – reluctantly – pushed him away, which was a bit hard due to the eagerness and close proximity of him. He looked down at her, that barely there, but sexy little smirk on his face. You know, the one that made her melt, even if the big dork acted like.. well, a big vampire dork. 

Then, another take on the situation. Leather pants. Very good in the romance and allure department. That smirk. 

"Are you evil?" Cordelia asked, raising an eyebrow at Angel's outfit. _The whole leather deal. *So* not a good sign. _

"I'm not evil. I'm wearing this outfit which'll most likely turn you on. Do you want to have sex now, or later?" He asked, smiling. 

The word Sex coming from Angel's mouth. And smiling. 

"Sex? What the hell is wrong with *you*?" 

"There's nothing wrong with me. I've decided that sulking and brooding over small, violent blondes, and using too much hair gel isn't healthy. I've realized that I've been overlooking someone all along, and that someone is you, Cordelia." 

All right. Too much late night Chinese food. 

"Whoa. Whoooaaa. What?" Cordelia sat down on her couch, holding a hand to her forehead. This cannot be real. This isn't happening to me. 

Angel sat next to her on the couch, leaning next to her. "CordeliaPlease. I can't try to hide my feelings for you anymore. The best thing to do is justgive in.." He breathed, nuzzling her neck, kissing her shoulder. 

"What about your - curse?" Cordelia asked suspiciously. 

"There is no curse. The Powers That Be gave me my reward. To make love to you," he replied, still with that job of kissing her neck and nuzzling. 

"I - No. No. We can't. Angel. Angel, please!" Cordy pushed him away, standing up. She turned to look at him, chewing her lip. "Are you on something?" 

"Why do you say that?" Angel stood up, head tilted slightly, that crooked smile still there. 

"Hello?! Happy pills? Then again, if you were Angelus, you wouldn't actually be telling me soWhy am I not dead yet?" Justthink clearly, Chase. Otherwise, you'll be the main course. She inched away, eyes glancing to the fireplace mantle. _Did I leave that stake there? _

"I'm not on anything, Cordelia," Angel said, chucking slightly. He moved closer to her, raising a hand to her face. She instinctively put her hand up to defend herself, but Angel only brushed her cheek with his fingers gently. 

"Please, Cordy. I can't stay away from you any longer. You have to let me in," Angel instructed, towering over her. "Now." 

Cordy's hand clasped around his fingers, then pulled them away gently. "I can't Angel. Not - Not now. Not like this. I don't know if I could" _Throwing away your only chance, Cor. Good one. _

Angel thought about that for a moment, then slowly nodded. "I understand your reaction. Cordelia. I've been waiting for this for so long. There are so many things I want to talk to you about. But if you feel that way, then can we talk over dinner - tonight? At my place." Before she could respond, he gave her a pleading look. "Please? For me? And us?" 

"Well" She stopped, looking up at him. _How can you say 'no' to him? How can you leave him like that?_ "All right." 

"Thanks, Cordy." He gave her a slow kiss on the cheek, then pulled away. "You won't regret it." 

She chuckled softly, nervous. "I hope not." 

Angel looked at her lovingly, a slight smile on his lips. "I'd better go then. I don't want you to miss sleep because of me, Cordelia." 

"Yeah" Oh God. He's standing there, looking so freaking hot, and I'm wearing some stupid pajamas. I'm surprised he didn't turn around and run away screaming. "You should - go." _Don't go. Stay with me. _

Cordy glanced to the window, then back to Angel. "Uh. Before the sun rises. I'll see you later - tonight." _Take me to the room. Talk to me. _

"Tonight," Angel repeated with a smile, nodding. He lifted her hand, lips brushing her fingers in a gesture of etiquette, before turning around and leaving, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. 

At which point Cordy sunk to the floor, legs tucked under. She pinched her arm hard, eyes squinting shut. 

"I'm awake. Okay. And possibly taking drugs. I knew I shouldn't have taken those sleeping pills yesterday," she muttered. 

_Angel wants to talk to me. He kissed me. _

_His curse is gone. Soul intact. _

_He can have sex. _

Those points obviously stood out in her mind. Yet right now, she just slumped slightly, sighing with relief. _He'sTonight. I have to get ready. I need to see him, and figure outhow? _

She was far too occupied to notice Angel leave her house, hands tucked into the pockets of his leather trenchcoat, walking peacefully away, a smile present on his handsome face. 

The daylight streamed down, but his trenchcoat wasn't smoking. 

* * *

Cordelia arrived at the Hotel later that day. It was around 5:45 p.m. when she strolled through the front doors, that flashbulb smile and little skip in her walk. She decided to wear black pants and a short white top, a long yet thin dark red trenchcoat over it, hugging her form. 

"Angel? Are you there?" Cordy asked, fingering the strap of her black handbag. Her face was bright and pretty, not wearing some bargain brand make up. It was time to pull out all the stops. Slightly confused at the empty lobby, she moved towards the office area, poking her head in the doorway. 

Angel sat behind Wesley's desk, flipping through some folders. Hearing her entrance, he put the folders down, staring at her. Angel gave her a once over, and she could tell he was pleased. Then, the vampire stammered, "C-Cordelia?" 

"There you are!" Cordelia walked up to the desk, smiling brightly. "Hey. How are you?" 

_Again with the staring_. "I'm - I'm fine. Are you all right?" 

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She sat on the corner of his desk, briefly showing a flash of those nice heels that matched with her pants. 

"Uh. About yesterday I'm sorry I got like that with you." 

"You are?" Her voice cracked. _No. No. _

"You knowI shouldn't stop you from trying to get me to... act more normal." 

"Oh. Ohhhh." _Phew. _

Cordelia stood up, coming around to stand behind Angel. She massaged his shoulders gently, playfully, make him sit stiffly. Leaning close to his ear, she murmured, "Aren't you going to get ready?" 

"Get ready?" 

"Yeah. Hello, dinner right? Like the outfit?" Cordy moved away from him, giving a little twirl. "Come on. I'm haven't had anything to eat since last night. Before that, even." 

Angel stood up, an eyebrow raised. "Dinner?" 

"Uh huh. You do remember talking about this way earlier, right?" Cordelia nodded. 

"Iuh... Well since you are hungry, then let me change into a new shirt, at least," Angel responded, gesturing towards his black silk shirt. 

"Okay. I'll be right - here." 

Angel nodded, smiling briefly before walking out of the office and upstairs. 

"Hmm." Cordelia looked around, then shrugged. _Why not?_ She picked up the phone on the desk, dialing Wesley's number which wasn't hard, since she knew it by heart. 

"Hello?" 

"Fred. Hi! It's me." 

"...Hi, Cordelia." 

"Just calling in to check up on you." Cordelia started to pace back and forth, taking a stray look at her manicured nails. "What's the what?" 

"Nothing really. Just same old, same old. What about you? You sound all excited." 

"WeelllI'm going out for dinner. Which is good, since my stomach is seriously in need of food." 

"Oh. Good for you," Fred paused for a second, then asked, "Did Wesley call ya, yet?" 

"Nope. Guess he's busy getting his groove on with all those hip Watcher people. Why?" 

"I - uhI just wanted to know how he was" 

"He's probably fine," Cordelia responded, hearing the faint tone of dejection in Fred's voice. "Knowing Wesley, he's bound to call any minute. Three calls a day isn't unusual for out British boy." 

"Y-Yeah. I guess" 

"No worrying, all right? Just get some sleep, eat something healthy, watch some chick moviesWait. Oh, Wesley doesn't have any of those, right? Probably some documentaries On English stuff. Whatever. Just - rest." 

"All right. Don't have too much fun without me," Fred joked. 

"Of course not! Later!" 

After they said their good-byes, Cordelia hung up the phone. She turned around to see Angel, wearing a long black leather duster, dark crimson silk shirt and damn those black leather pants again. 

"God! You scared the crap out of me!" Cordy gasped, clearing her throat. 

Angel nodded, not saying anything, just smiling. He walked over to her, one arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her roughly towards him. Angel touched her cheek gently with his free hand, grinning. 

"Let's go upstairs," Angel insisted. 

"What? Alread– Angel, you knowI'm hungry. And it gets me all whine-y," Cordelia said, nodding emphatically. She didn't want to add that she'd love to do what he said, it was just Something told her not to. She just felt weird about it. 

"Okay. Dinner, then." Arm still around her waist, Angel guided her to the lobby, body pressed close to her. 

"That was fast. I know guys obviously don't spend a lot of time putting on clothes, but there's a new record," Cordy babbled, feeling a bit antsy. 

"Whatever you say." 

"So. Off to dine. At dinner. Um. And we're all set. You're driving. Andyeah." Stop babbling, Cor. Angel doesn't like dumb girls. Well, except for Buffy, and Darla, and Dru, who's crazy 

"Driving. Which would mean I need keys to operate the vehicle, right?" 

Cordelia stared. "That, or you could try clicking your heels," she drawled. 

Angel patted his pockets. "I don't know where my keys are." 

"Maybe they're on Wesley's desk?" 

"With his files andother things." Angel nodded. "I'll go look!" 

"You go do that," she replied, raising an eyebrow. 

Angel walked into the office area, that eager smile still on his face. 

"Weird," Cordy murmured, looking at him, then turned away, looking up at the second floor balcony. She bit her lip, then cursed, since she messed up her lipstick. Great. 

Quickly taking out her hand mirror and lipstick, Cordelia applied a new coat of Glamour Red, which just so happened to match quite well with her nails. After putting the lipstick away, she looked at her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds, then slipped it in her bag. 

Cordy turned around, and guess what? Yeah. The damn vampire was standing behind her, hands tucked in the pockets of his - black jacket, buttoned up to his neck. He raised an eyebrow at her, an amused expression since he knew she'd be pissed for sneaking up on her like that. 

"Figures. You with no reflection. Never get tired of that, hmm?" 

"Not really." 

Cordy looked him up and down. "Weren't you Changed your coat?" 

"What?" Angel asked, looking confused. 

She shook her head. "Never mind. You got your keys?" After getting a nod from Angel, she added, "Good. Let's go." 

Cordy took his arm, walking with her to the front door when everything started getting blurry. Then faster than she could blink, the vision hit. 

It slammed into her head, sharp as daggers. She staggered, only to fall into a waiting Angel's arms, his close comfort reassuring. However, the girl was far too busy to notice because– hello? Mind splitting pain! 

Blinding flashes made their way into her skull, those of a young girl running away from something icky and gooey. Icky and gooey being keywords here, because the smell by itself was over powering. The demon - or whatever it was, grabbed onto the girl and then– 

"Cordelia! Cordy! Are you okay?" Concern clear in his voice, Angel tugged her in the direction of the small couch where Willow sat before He guided her gently, and she sat down, fingers clutching to the material of his trenchcoat. 

"AngelOh God. It was so awful. I could I could feel it. It was alltouching me. Butnot in a good touchy way!" 

"Don't worry–" 

"Touching you? Who's touching my Cordelia?" 

Angel turned around and stood up, hearing the sudden voice behind him. 

And came face to face with Angel? 

"Cordelia, who's touching you? Please tell me his name so I can severely hurt him!" 

"Ohhh myyy God." 

Angel looked at Cordy, her eyes wide in disbelief, then to his twin, wearing leather. He stared for a few more seconds, then slammed his fist into the lookalike's face, cracking bone. Angel followed up with a hard kick to his opponent's chest as he doubled over, falling to the ground. 

"WhatWhat's going on?!" 

Angel stared at the man he had knocked out on the ground in less than ten seconds. Sparks flew from the bruise on his chin, some smoke hissing and lifting from the body, stray currents of electricity flicking about. 

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out," Angel said, looking down curiously while Cordy moved right next to him, peering over his shoulder. 

"Angel?" 

"Why am I wearing those pants?" 

read part 3 


	3. The Lost 'Puppy'

the complete package 

Part 3 

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Willow? Hey. Its Cordy." 

"Oh. Hi Cordelia. How are - things?" 

"They're great. We're all fine. You?" 

"Everyone's doing okay. Especially afterWe're just - getting by." 

"Sorry, Will. But right now, I need a favor," Cordy said, twirling the phone cord around her finger. "You being Computer Girl, and me being - just Vision Girl, I um There's a problem." 

"What is it? Do you - Oh! Do you need me to y'know, fix up a spell, or something?" Willow sounded perkier now that work was involved. 

"NoooSpell free at the moment. Seethere's a thing that needs to be solv–" 

"Cordelia, would you just get on with it?" Angel's voice. 

"Ugh! Fiine!" Willow pictured Cordy sticking her tongue out at Angel, then listened patiently as she continued, "We have a robot." 

"A what?" 

"I think it's a robot. Unless demons are now starting to go with the whole techno trend. Basically, it's sparks and lights up, but our premises are Christmas tree free." 

"So, it's like Moloch. Or - or Ted?" 

"Not in the seriously wanting to kill way. The thing looks like Angel." 

"An Angel robot?" 

"Yeah. I mean, here I am, ready to go out to dinner, and all of a sudden this guy just swoops in with his flashy duster and leather pants - Yeah, you heard right - and for all I know, he could've pulled some Terminator thing on me!" 

"He looked_exactly_ like Angel? The whole deal?" 

"The whole thing. I thought you might know about this kind of stuff. Not that you're some computer scientist or anything just - you know?" 

Willow figured Cordy had either gone back to babbling, almost killed mode, or something else was wrong. Contrary to popular Scooby Gang belief, Cordy wasn't the girl she used to be back in Sunnydale High. In many ways, almost the opposite. She still cared about clothes and other little things, but her job as Angel's seer changed her, making her see that other people needed help. 

And then, there was Buffy's funeral. Cordy and Angel didn't attend since they were in that other demon dimension at the time, but when they went to Sunnydale, Cordy had been Angel's support, always there for him, checking up on him to see whether he could deal or not. 

"Something like that happened a few months ago. There was this guy - Warren! Yeah, that's it. He - he made this robot girlfriend, even a Buffy bot for Spike, too." 

"Spike got a Buffy bot? For what?" 

"It's umIt's a long story. Maybe Warren made the Angel robot for you?" 

"I didn't ask for some robot. I really don't need another guy who has no idea about the word: 'socialize'." 

"Cordy" Angel again. 

"Ugh. He's like a little kid sometimes." 

"Cordelia. Is the robot clingy or something? Like wanting to be nice to everyone? 'Cause that's how Warren's other robots are." 

Willow heard some scuffling sounds, imagining Cordy covering up the phone, private. "He did get all more than clingy, to me." 

"More than cling– Oh. I get it. I think." 

"Uh, _yeah_! Angel punched Angel out. The um, Angel-bot, I mean." 

"Maybe I can - go there and try to figure out how it works? See what it's programmed for, and who asked Warren to build it," Willow suggested, hearing some more muffled noises. 

"Willow?" 

"Angel?" 

"Yeah, it's me. We've got this robot on our hands, and I thought you might know about that stuff. You can come over if you want, but I'm going to try and stop some demon from eating a girl. Cordy had a vision. We're going out - to stop the demon, I mean." 

"I can try to go there. Before - you know - the robot goes haywire and tries killing all of you guys I'll go now." 

"You do that. Thanks, Willow." 

Angel politely said good-bye, then turned his cell phone off. Always ready to help, that's Willow. He turned around to see Cordy kneeling in front of the small couch where they had propped up the Angel-bot, his eyes closed. 

Angel – the real one – walked over to where the robot sat, frowning at him. 

"It's soweird," Cordy whispered, tilting her head as she looked at the android. "It's you - but not really. And he acts Well, he doesn't act like you, _exactly_" 

_What does she mean by that?_ Angel raised an eyebrow, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat. "Sure, he may look like me, but he's not a very good replica. I mean Look at him." 

Cordy looked from Angel, to the robot, as Angel sat down next to his 'twin'. 

"Oh, right. There's no resemblance whatsoever," Cordelia drawled, giving Angel a look. 

Angel scowled at her, then stood up, making Cordy stand up also. "Come on. We have that vision of yours to worry about." 

"You're right. I guess we could just - leave it here? No. Wait. What if it wakes up?" 

"It's not going to. I trashed it." 

"But Angel–" Cordy stopped as Angel raised a hand to silence her. He pointed to the robot, whose hand started to move. 

"C-CordeliaWhere are you? I got confused and broken, and - and I _missed _you!" 

"Okay, this guy's starting to freak me out." 

* * *

Repeat Data?:   
Yes 

Target:   
Cordelia Chase 

Statistics:   
Likes clothing   
Actress   
Tactless 

Mission:   
Intercept target, proceed with– #23#@$32zxVzz#@433  
24#*!$^%leader, findVxZyyI SD%V&^Primary and friends,  
report GF%I&DS21 W&H. 

Mission Accepted?   
Yes 

»Cordelia, I love you. Let's go upstairsple– 

"–ase? I missed you, and I need you." 

"We don't have time for this. The girl? The demon? Remember, Cordy?" Angel grabbed her elbow, his tone serious and impatient. 

"She's okay, right now. The demon moved on to something bigger to eat. She - Oh! She went to Anne's shelter I can see it," Cordelia murmured, gripping his arm with her fingers. She put a hand to her forehead, wincing. "It's still hungry." 

Angel frowned, taking a step back in apprehension while the Angel-bot stood up, shaking his head. "Where did you come from? And I don't have time to wait, so hurry it up." 

The Angel-bot reached forward and pulled Cordy to him. "I don't understand that question. I'm sorry, but Cordelia is mine. She belongs to me, and I'm more than willing enough to please her, whichever way that may be. Thank you for asking." 

"Uh When you say - you want to please me - I don't knowwhich way do you mean?" Cordy asked, looking intrigued. 

"Cordelia" Angel growled. 

"By any means possible. Whether sex or even buying things for you, I'm your faithful servant. Even if you do have odd preferences for pleasure, I'm well skilled in those sorts of areas! In fact, I even know how to–" 

Angel shook his head, mouth agape in horror. "Okay! _We get it!_" 

"Oh, really?" Cordy's eyebrows quirked upward. 

Angel looked from his twin, then to Cordy. She tugged on the twin's arm, nodding to the confused vampire in front of her. 

"We have to take him with us. Please, Angel? I mean, look at him!" 

"It's not like he's some lost puppy, Cordelia." 

"Please?" Sure, Angel had faced countless demons and destroyers of humanity. He even traveled to Hell and came back. Although all those nasty experiences never measured up to the 140 plus years he committed savagery as Angelus. 

But this? This was worse. 

She gave him that puppy dog look, the one he'd perfected so well. 

_No Not that. Anything - but that! _

* * *

"Cordelia? Are you feeling all right? Maybe I could get you a magazine, or I could give you–" 

"I'm all right, Angelrobot guy." 

"But Cordy, I want to be helpful for you. How about that alley over there? It's not that very damp, and perfectly secluded to have se–" 

"No thanks, okay?!" 

Holding his forehead in frustration, Angel looked back at the two following him, Cordelia, his best friend and seer, and the robot they deemed the Angel-bot, following Cordy like a dog to a leash. In between their outbursts of mostly sexual related conversation, Cordy would mention flashes of her vision, and odd feelings or vibes she received from the demon they were after. 

Angel hadn't counted on suddenly getting a 'twin'. For the most part, the replica was nothing like him. Angel would never wear leather all the time, because of his past memories of Angelus. Also, the fact that all the Angel-bot wanted to do was please Cordy. 

Angel loved to see her smile when he made her happy, but he didn't want to please her in that uh, kind of way this Angel wanted to do. 

"Shh. Stop talking. It's gonna know we're following it," Angel murmured, raising a hand to quiet them both. He jerked his head to the left, raising the tip of his broad sword slightly. Good thing they hadn't run into any tourists in this quiet yet dangerous downtown LA neighborhood. Angel didn't feel like taking pictures with that harmless dork walking behind him. 

He was harmless really, because after they questioned him, he mentioned something of Wolfram & Hart, that he was sent by them, but that's all his programming could remember. Anything else was just praising about Cordelia. 

So Angel figured as long as he kept an eye on him, then the robot wouldn't go and pull something. 

"Cordelia, I've written a song for you, to praise your beauty and kindness you showed me earlier in the morning. Although it may not give you sexual pleasure, I was hoping that it would entertain you for a while." 

"You mean, singing? Likesinging. Oh, cool!" 

Angel turned around, narrowing his eyes at the robot. He pointed his sword at him. "You Shut up." 

"Fair _Cordeellliiaaa–_" 

Cordy clamped a hand over Angel-bot's mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing as well. "You knowYou really don't have to sing. Okay?" 

Angel scowled, shaking his head for the fifth time. He poked a set of trash cans nearby with his sword, seeing nothing but garbage. Cordy flicked Angel-bot away, moving to walk next to the vampire. 

"You saw him earlier," Angel acknowledged, looking straight ahead while walking. 

"I did." Cordy stayed quiet for a while, looking at the ground. 

They continued in silence for a while, then Angel stopped walking, turning to look at her. "I can't believe you thought I was _him!_" 

"Well, duh, look at him!" Cordy pointed a thumb at the Angel-bot, who just smiled at her. "Of course I thought he was you." 

"He - he doesn't act _anything_ like me! You couldn't tell me apart _from a robot?!_" 

"Okay, so maybe he acted - weird! But at least he acted more normal than you would act. He cares about me, and he tries to do things for meNormal, nice things," Cordelia protested, folding her arms across her chest. 

"I can also walk in the sunlight, and I don't need blood to survive. By the way, there's th–" 

"Only you could do something like that," Angel muttered, glaring. "Even Wesley, or - or Gunn could've figured it out." 

"'You'–" She made quote marks with her fingers. "–came to me, wanting - guess what? A roll in the hay. I thought your curse was gone, and you could have sex! That's what you told me!" 

"–I'm actually very capable of–" 

"**_SHUT UP_**," Angel and Cordelia growled, looking at the Angel-bot briefly, then each other. 

"And since you haven't had any in a while, I wasn't surprised that you showed up at my doorstep for a quick screw since the last one with Buffy!" 

"Cordelia–" 

"That's not true. I - or the actual Angel has slept with Darla, recently," The Angel-bot pointed out, trying to be helpful. 

At exactly the wrong time. 

Angel's eyes opened wide in alarm, shaking his head 'no' at then robot, before turning to see Cordy's angry face. He shook his head vigorously. "I never meant to - do it, Cordy." 

"You _lied_ to me!" 

"Not actuallyYou didn't exactly ask me," Angel murmured, wincing. 

"You You _fucking lied _to _me_. Stupid bastard!" Cordy let her fist fly free and watched it connect with Angel's jaw, making him stagger backwards unexpectedly, falling into the garbage cans behind him. 

"That must hurt," Angel-bot commented, nodding. 

"You'd better believe it," Cordy bit off, standing over Angel, her fists shaking. She shook her head sadly, while Angel touched his jaw gingerly, surprised she could punch that hard. The vampire figured he'd had a nice black and blue in the morning from it. 

Angel didn't want Cordelia to find out about his night out with Darla any time soon, but thanks to that robot, she did. Even if he actually told her, it would've been from a couple of feet away, so she wouldn't be able to knock him silly. 

Wiping his mouth, he got to his feet, Cordy glaring at him, a look of pure malice on her face. He turned to look down at her, a pained expression. "It didn't mean anything, Cordelia. Darla meant nothing to me." 

"You could've killed all of us. What if you turned evil, again? Then what?" 

"It was the opposite of pure happiness, all right?" 

"I don't mean to interrupt, but there's" Angel-bot pointed upwards, making Angel and Cordy turn and look in the indicated direction. 

They were no longer a triangle involved in a heated argument. Because, see, that demon, y'know, the big ugly one from her vision? He crouched on the fire escape above them, looking at them with blood red eyes. 

Then he leaped. 

* * *

"Don't worry Cordelia! I'll get it!" Angel-bot shouted, diving and pushing her out of the way. She hit the ground roughly, while the demon – which resembled some odd rhinoceros but with dark green skin – tackled the robot. 

"Cordelia!" Angel shouted, glancing at her, before slamming his boot into the thing's leathery neck. Angel-bot threw the demon off of him, frowning as it salivated, pawing at the ground. 

"That really is unsanitary, you know. Bad manners. And you should never attack a woman, especially if it's my Cordelia," Angel-bot reprimanded the demon, leaping forward and wrestling it to the ground. 

Angel rolled his eyes. "Hold it still, will you?!" 

"I'd appreciate a thank you, later!" Angel-bot said, trying to hold the writhing demon in his grasp, shaking his head disapprovingly as it thrashed about, whipping it's tail wildly. 

"Ugh. Eww. That thing looks disgusting," Cordy mumbled, getting to her feet and brushing her nice pants off. Her dinner outfit looked all horrible and dusty now, and her nicely done hair was anything but perfect. _I guess that's a no to a nice candle lit dinner, then._

"Watch out for its mouth," Angel instructed her, taking a step forward. Angel-bot was having some trouble holding the thing down, because the demon's neck kept stretching out, jaws frantically snapping for something, or air. Hopefully, it was air. 

"It's - what?" Cordy shouted to be heard over the growling and slobbering of the creature. She moved forward, inching along besides the murky alley wall, the alley being narrow and dark. 

Suddenly, the demon's mouth jerked to it's right, snapping at Cordy's hip with its long teeth. It left bloody furrows in the material of her red trenchcoat, painful enough to make her stagger forward and cry out in pain. She fell into Angel's arms after he dropped the broad sword, running to her. 

"Cordy!" Angel shouted, touching her cheek, smoothing her hair. He pulled her to him, eyes wide and frantic. "Cordy? Cordelia! Are you all right?" 

Cordy mumbled something incoherently before passing out, going limp in his arms. 

"NoCordy don't fall asleep. Cordelia, please," Angel begged, shaking her. _This isn't happening. This cannot be happening to me. _

Another cry of anguish tore through the night, as Angel-bot picked up the broad sword with a free hand, shoving it into the demon's neck, watching the blade pass cleanly through it. The slathering demon howled, then collapsed at Angel-bot's feet. 

Angel-bot turned away from it, wiping the dark blue blood of the sword with his leather duster. He looked to Angel who held Cordelia close to him, yelling and shaking her. 

"I think the best possible solution is to get her to a hospital," Angel-bot suggested, eyebrows quirking upwards. 

"Cordy?" Angel lowered her to the ground, glancing at the bite wound on her hip. He put his ear to her chest. "She's - she's not breathing!" 

read part 4 


	4. The ...Possible Solution

the complete package 

Part 4 

* * *

"Hi Dennis. - How are you doing?" 

Angel leaned back in the kitchen chair, looking worse for the wear. He attended Cordelia's party under her influence and pushing. Yet if he knew ahead of time how hard it was to maintain a happy disposition at one of these things, he wouldn't have gone. It's not like he was getting old, just thatit was hard to act around so many people. The two mode rule? Bite or avoid. Kind of hard when you have your secretary giving you that patient, 'please don't embarrass yourself, or me' smile. However, whenever she smiled, he just gave in. 

He remembered being young once. Going out to taverns, having a simple dinner, maybe a whore to go along with it. Okay, so it wasn't exactly normal, butthen again, with those seedy LA bars Anyway, Angel - or rather Liam, as he was once known, used to be the life of the party. And now Wesley was having more fun than he was. Well, umMaybe more spastic dancing, but nevertheless, he was having a good time. Unlike a certain souled vampire. 

A can of beer floated out of the bowl of ice on the kitchen table where he was sitting. Thanks to Dennis, the peaceful ghost who lived in Cordelia's apartment. 

"Hmm, still dead?" Angel watched as the can popped open and slid into his hand. He picked it up and took a swig. "I know the feeling." 

Cordelia came into the kitchen then, holding an empty tray, the residual bits of chips and pretzels remaining in nearly empty bowls. She placed the tray with a large clatter of noise on the table, making Angel flinch. Then her hands went on her hips, giving a flick on her long brown hair. 

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" She asked, frowning at him. "You're supposed to be out there enjoying the party!" 

"I am. See? I've had a drink. Next thing y'know, I'll be dancing around like Wesley with a lampshade on my head," Angel deadpanned, turning in his chair to look at her. 

After raising an eyebrow at his comment, Cordy leaned back, catching a brief flash ofwhatever Wesley considered dancing, then leaned forward. It was more like an odd jerking of one's body parts. She sighed heavily, shaking her head at Angel. "At least he's having fun." 

"Uh huh." Another drink of beer. "Good for him. I'll have fun by 'sitting in the dark'," he replied, offering a smirk in her direction. 

"Cordy! Come out here. We're taking pictures!" 

She smiled. "Sure. Just a minute!" Then lunged forward and latched onto Angel's arm, pulling him to his feet. His situation was an odd one in so many ways. Couldn't the man realize for once that he was cute? Women liked him? If anyone mentioned that to him, all Angel would say is that he couldn't look in a mirror, so he wouldn't know. But stillHe looked nice in that dark jacket and pants, with that light gray shirt. 

"What are you - Cordelia, I can't- I don't knowCordelia! No!" She was dragging him out into the funness that was the party, and right near the fireplace mantle where one of her pretty friends waited. With a camera. 

_Oh, yay._

"When did you pick up this lovely specimen?" The young woman asked, her dark black hair falling gently down her back in cascading waves. "I didn't know you were a kept woman." 

A pause passed, then at almost the same time, Cordelia and Angel blurted to explain themselves. 

"She's not my girlfriend." 

"He's not my boyfriend." 

"I see," the girl said, flirtatiously smiling at Angel. "I wanna take a picture anyway. You two look so cute together. Second thoughts, anyone?" 

Shaking her head at her friend, Cordy pulled Angel over to her. "Please Angel. Just one picture? For me?" 

Angel scowled at her, then nodded. 

"Good." 

His left arm went around her shoulders, and she moved closer to him, very close, her head resting against his shoulder slightly, her left hand on his chest. She looked up at him briefly, smiling at him. A look possibly meaning 'Thank you for doing this' or 'Let's have a nice time, okay?' ormaybe something else. He only smiled back at her, that bright, rare smile that could light up a room whenever he wished to do it. 

The flash went off, making the two blink, then snap their heads towards the camera, faces with sudden confusion from the close proximity of each other, the flash going off, and all those unrequited thoughts bubbling up. 

"Great! That was gorgeous! I'll send you copies later, Cordy." 

Cordelia and Angel relieved their hold on one another, mostly jerking away. The former Sunnydale High cheerleader walked to the so called photographer, smiling. "Thanks Nic. Always around to capture a Kodak moment, right?" 

"You know it." Nicole leaned forward, whispering in Cordy's ear. "I wouldn't let that one get away, if I were you." 

"Who? Angel? Oh, he's just a friend." Cordelia turned around, and he was gone. She did catch a brief glance of the back of his head, no doubt retreating to the safety of the dark kitchen. 

Another warm smile and Cordelia nodded slowly. "A close friend." 

* * *

"Uhn" Cordelia groaned, eyes fluttering open. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, licking her lips. Her vision blurry from just waking up, those brown eyes looked up at the gray ceiling, a soft haze casting the room in shadows. Smelling clean and straightened, if that was possible, but also something else. Not a bad smell, just a familiar smell? It was hard to describe, especially after just being unconscious. 

A blurry figure leaned down close to look at her. Angel. No, two Angels Well, her vision was blurry. Cordy blinked a few times, raising stiff limbs to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Vision clearing enough to see Angel's worried face looking down at her. 

"Angel," she breathed, smiling weakly. "I had the strangest dream." 

"Are you all right?" He asked, a concerned expression on his face, his fingers touching her cheek tenderly. 

"IYeah. I think so." She frowned a little, blinking her eyes rapidly. 

"Good. Would you like to have sex now? It'll make you feel better!" 

"What?!" 

"GetGet out of the way! Don't do that!" A voice instructed, laced with strained patience. Cordy stared in disbelief only to see Angel pulled away from the side of the bed, another Angel taking his place. He sat down next to her, dark brown eyes looking to the small body obscured by dark mauve covers. Her smaller fingers were clasped with his larger ones, brushing against the cold metal of his claddagh ring, heart pointed outwards. 

Meaning he wasn't taken. 

"That was weird." She nodded, then sighed. _OwOww_. Every inch of her body hurt. And that couldn't stand up to the pain in her thigh. It was like her time of the month, only ten times worse. In fact, having her period sounded lovely right now. If only she could get it than instead of the pain she was currently feeling. 

Angel moved a strand of hair away from her eyes, smiling at her. "Feeling better?" He asked, gently nodding at her. 

"I'm fineExcept for the mind splitting vision leftovers." 

"I was worried about you," Angel sighed, looking behind him, then back to her. "You stopped breathing for a minute there. I think it was the bite." He gestured to her hip, pulling the cover off her stomach. 

Cordelia lifted her head to see her tight black pants were ripped at her hip, exposing the tanned flesh of her thigh, bandages haphazardly wrapped around it. _Source of pain. And more so for my credit card, because I need to get a new pair of pants._ She looked to Angel for an explanation. 

"Sorry about the - pants. I couldn't uh - find a zipper?" He confessed lamely. Truth be told, he panicked at the scene of the accident. With all that was going on, Angel had reason to panic. First, the Angel-bot's appearance, then the surfacing of his dreaded night with Darla. Cordy was bit by a demon, which rendered her unconscious and not breathing. Angel was horrible at first aid, so if it weren't for the able robot, she would've died. 

Amazing how the robot could breathe when asked to. And it knew CPR as well. Something Angel couldn't perform, even when Buffy drowned at the hands of the Master. 

Taking this all in, she nodded once more. Then said, "Did you check my butt?" 

"There's nothing wrong with it, I swear." He nodded enthusiastically. 

"I mean, the zipper to my pants? It's on my butt," Cordy pointed out. 

"Oh. Right." Angel stayed quiet for a moment, then his face brightened. He gestured a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the door. Of his bedroom, as a matter of fact. 

He let her take the bed. Where he..slept 

_Okay Cor, mind out of the gutter._

"Willow's here to check the robot out. Maybe she can help us figure out where it came from. Y'know, what's it's mission, that kind of stuff. We'll figure out your poison, too," He added, patting her leg and standing up. 

He was half out the door when that feminine voice called behind him, "My what?!" 

* * *

"My Cordelia is wounded. There must be something I can do. Or get herI know! Maybe the head of the vile fiend who hurt my precious Cordelia!" 

"OhhhPut a sock in it," the red head grumbled, rolling her eyes. Willow was leaning down behind the Angel-bot, who straddled a chair backwards, chin and arms resting on the back of the chair. His shirt was off, and he was frowning. 

"That's sarcasm, right?" 

"Uh huh." 

Angel-bot nodded. Willow's hands were primed and ready over the open hatch in the robot's back, exposing wires and circuitry, instead of flesh and bone. She'd seen similar technology before when opening the Buffy robot, so this wasn't all too different. Just slight modifications. But instead of trying to fix it, she needed to find out what exactly it was programmed for. 

Besides y'knowbeing Cordy's sex bot. That's what Angel called it, grumbling and generally looking pissed off. 

_And maybe a bit jealous?_

An odd thought surfacing in her mind, Willow gingerly moved aside a cable with a screwdriver. "You're programmed with profiles of um - Angel's friends, right? You should be If you're - y'know.. the same as the others?" 

"Of course. I remember my friends, each and every one. I do know that I was a very bad person before, but my programming doesn't allow me to remember the people I killed." 

"That sounds a little harsh. What about the whole atonement thing? Oww." Willow's fingers twitched when some sparks licked at her fingers. She moved a reddish strand behind her ear, brushing past the light blue earrings Tara had bought her. They matched nicely with her short pink top and blue denim jeans. 

"Thinking about those kinds of horrible things leads to brooding, and that leads to making Cordy unhappy. I can't let that happen. I love my Cordy, and I don't want to upset her!" 

"Oookay. SoIf you 'love' Cordelia so much, whatever happened to Buffy?" 

"Buffy? Sorry, but I don't like domineering, whining, blonde and malicious females. I avoid those now. Andshe was too short." 

Willow raised an eyebrow. She said with mock conviction, "Good for you. I think." 

Angel came down the staircase then, rubbing the back of his neck. He stopped in the doorway, looking at Willow and the Angel-bot, more importantly, her fingers inside its back. Sighing, he wiped his brow with his shirt, feeling jazzed and tired at the same time. Plus, in dire need of a shower. That demon really smelled awful, and Angel swore the stench lingered on his clothing. 

"Anything?" Angel asked, leaning an arm against the frame of the doorway. 

"Nope. Lots of zero and zilch." Willow frowned. She pointed to the circuitry, then looked over at him, giving a little smile. "Warren made him, all right. It's just that I can't figure out what he's supposed to do. Well, besides the...obvious." 

"He mentioned something about Wolfram and Hart before," Angel pointed out, arms folding across his broad chest. 

"Listen up Threepio. Think you can tell us what you remember from your missionthing?" Willow snapped the hatch shut, lines practically invisible against the pale 'flesh' of the robot's back. 

"'Intercept target, proceed with leader, find Primary and friends, report Wolfram and Hart.' That's all I can remember, Willow. Who is very good with computers!" Angel-bot supplied, smiling. 

"I'm guessing the target is Cordy. Primary might be - me? And then, report back to Wolfram & Hart. But there's something else that I'm not getting," Angel sighed. 

"Well, think about it, Angel. If those lawyers, or whatever you said they were, took time to get a copy of you, then-" Willow jerked, standing up straight when Angel smacked the doorframe. 

"Of course!" The vampire began to pace back and forth, while his replica turned around and sat properly on the chair. "To find out information about me, the best thing to do is be me. Find it out from my friends. They wouldn't know, because of the resemblance." 

"Yes. We are both good looking, from a female's point of view." 

"Shut up," Angel snapped, pointing at the robot. He then nodded to Willow, who was busy looking at the few books Angel had set aside earlier. Mostly about various demon poisons and the breed of demon Angel fought. The creature was called a Triancor. Whatever that meant. 

"Willow, did you get to find anything else?" Angel picked up his leather jacket from its place on a chair, slipping it on. "I think I'm gonna go try to find some info on the street." 

"I'm working on it," she said, sitting down at the desk. "It might take a while." 

"I can go check up on Cordelia," Angel-bot suggested, standing up. "I have to take care of her." 

"So do I," Angel murmured, straightening his jacket. He moved over to the desk, picking up a stray pen and scribbling a few numbers on a legal pad. "That's for my cell phone. Call if you find anything." 

"Okay." 

Angel headed for the door, then stopped, turning around. "OhAnd thanks Willow." 

"No problem." She smiled at him. So different from the earlier days, her hair now short but cute, wearing clothes that showed the beautiful young woman she had become. But the intelligence was still there, as well as her gift with computers and wicca. Angel sometimes wished he could've gotten to know her better, but that was the past. It couldn't change. 

A look of curiosity crossed Angel's face. "How did you get here so fast? The highways can be a pain in the ass sometimes." 

Willow picked up on of the books, heading over to the computer. "I had an unlikely driver who doesn't understand the concept of speed limit." 

Angel stared for a second. "Come again?" 

* * *

"Look at you. Figures you'd be sporting the brooding look. I must say though, you look a bit less pale than the last time. Been with the girl, yet? 'Cause that'd explain the rosy cheeks, eh?" 

Angel stopped walking, hands going into his pockets. He shook his head slowly, looking down, a thin smile. Then back up again at the man leaning against his Plymouth Belvedere convertible. A shock of white blonde hair and an outfit of a black shirt, pants, and duster completed the look. The British vampire smirked at Angel, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lip. 

"Shut up Spike," Angel said tolerantly. He rolled his eyes at his childe, still slightly amazed that this was the very vampire who torture him more than a year before, but cared about Buffy. When Angel visited Sunnydale with his friends after she died, it appeared that Spike was the most grief stricken. Willow had explained the situation of his government chip, leaving Angel to marvel at the idea that Spike wanted to try and work for good. 

Hopefully, he wouldn't change his mind. 

Spike nodded towards the Hotel after he lit up his cigarette. "Red over there mentioned something about a - robot? Care to explain?" 

"Not really." Without giving him another glance, Angel slipped easily into the driver's seat. 

"You can't give me just that, mate. I drove all the way over here because Willow promised some free drinks on 'er, and I'm not going to sit around while she gets into research mode, and you being all Captain America. Sod _that_." 

Spike jumped into the passenger seat, smirking at Angel. "We out to kill something? Because that would be neat." 

"Cordy got some poisoning from a Triancor bite. I was thinking of getting some info off the street, maybe the location of the demon nest," Angel said while turning on the ignition. "If you're coming along, you'd better stay quiet and listen to me. Got that?" 

"Sure. But there's-" 

"Staying quiet. Key word: quiet!" He put the car in reverse, then rather harshly crashed the rear into an old, rusted brown compact car, denting the side door since the other car was parked perpendicular to his. 

"-a car behind us. You're an observant one, aren't you?" 

"Is that yours? It's a piece of junk, even if I gave it a little dent," Angel snapped, pulling out of the parking by the curb. 

"A little?! I'll have you know I spent a good part of an hour trying to steal and hot-wire that car!" 

* * *

Bored out of her mind, Cordelia frowned, turning on her side. She stared at the small drawers near the side of Angel's bed, and the clock there. 8:19. Way too early for her to go to sleep. It was hard to even think about sleeping. Not with that Angel robot going around and obsessing over her. Plus, there was that awful bite on her thigh. Which seriously hurt. 

_I can't stay in bed forever_. She threw off the covers, slowly and painfully sitting up, legs swinging over the edge of the bed. _Bored, bored, bored. Painfully bored._

Curiosity killed the cat, but not Cordy. Her brow furrowed upon staring at the drawers, then she opened the top one. _It's not like he's my father to scold me for looking through his stuff._

A dusty book cover greeted her eyes, with an author whose name she couldn't even hope to pronounce. She pushed the book aside, waving away the small dust cloud. Naturally, Angel didn't care whether his place was dusty or not. Just reminded him of...old things? Cordy raised an eyebrow, seeing an envelope stuffed with something. 

With pictures turned down, of various sizes. Of course, the girl pulled the envelope out and the pictures too, beginning to look at them. 

She found a small picture of her, Angel, and Wesley, an old one. Wallet sized, Cordelia remembered giving copies to Wes and Angel. 

Then, one of Angel sitting at his desk, frowning at the camera. Cordy smiled at that one, since she surprised him by leaping at his desk, blinding him with the flash momentarily and giggling when she took the unbidden picture. He called after her, complaining about it. _That's Angel for you. Always broody and trying not to be photogenic. When he is. Very much._

A small picture of Buffy, wearing a light pink dress. Surprisingly smaller than the last picture he had of her, which was at least a 5 by 7. This was wallet sized, and hardly noticeable. 

_That old blonde. Rest in peace, Buff._

Blonde 

Like Darla. 

Cordy's hands twitched, lowering the pictures to her lap. She remembered the confession of Angel sleeping with Darla, told to her by his replica. Not by him. Because he lied. _Angel lied to me. HeHe slept with her._

"Bitch," Cordy murmured, starting to breathe hard. Not only did he lie to her; he had the nerve to say it meant 'nothing' to him. If it meant nothing, then why go sleep with the enemy? Why risk the lives of your friends just so you can have a little fun? 

_Why try to hurt me in ways you can't begin to understand?_

Cordy put the pictures back in the envelope, then stopped, hand brushing against one. Nic had taken that for her at a party a year or two before. She had leaned against Angel in the picture, smiling up at him. He had smiled back at her, an arm protectively around her shoulder. Now that she looked at it, if she didn't know any better, she could swear they both had lookedhappy. 

Not just 'happy'. More like couple-y happy. 

"Oh God" Cordelia sniffed, holding the picture against her chest. Her eyes snapped shut for a few seconds, trying to keep the tears in. Softly sobbing, she shook her head sadly. Then she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. 

The loud footsteps down the hall made her jerk in surprise, nearly falling off the bed. Cordelia hurriedly stuffed the pictures in the drawer and slammed it shut. She pulled a 180-degree turn and flopped back down on the bed, lying on her stomach, feet up in the air behind her. The whole action let her see off the edge of Angel's bed, plus gave her a sharp jolt of pain in her leg. 

Also? Nearly a heart attack. 

Because the Angel-bot had come in then, quietly, and stood in front of her bed, wearing nothing but black pants. 

Which slipped off rather easily with a quick tug of the zipper, and the waistline. Apparently, our favorite sex bot was not a boxers boy. Or a briefs one, either. Very, very nude, and very, very hot. 

"Are you ready for that Get Well present now?" 

read part 5 


	5. The (Oh So Obvious) Revelation

the complete package 

Part 5 

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Before you could go and bite their asses - which actually, you would've done, being kinky an' all - you fired your friends. And now the bird's trying to accept you back into her socialite life again?" 

"That's basically it, yeah." 

"Interesting choices, Angel. You're a role model for the little ones." 

The two vampires walked along the dark and murky LA street, people scattered here and there. Some were hookers, calling out to passing cars, even to Angel and Spike. Although Spike considered their advances, Angel vehemently declined their offers. Stray dogs shook with hunger and cold in the alleyways, while crumbled balls of papers rolled along the street like tumbleweeds in a sea of dirty concrete. Rap music made the windows of a video rental store shake and rattle, while bums searched through garbage for cans and bottles. 

Eternally in search of a better life, and hope. These were the many Angelenos. Barely surviving, except if you knew the right person, slept with the right talent manager. Struggling was a part of daily life, and if you didn't accept this fact, you couldn't live. Period. 

Angel had walked these streets dozens of times before. Maybe hundreds. Nothing ever changed. It was too easy to loose yourself to the fast paced and high stakes game that was LA life. Even more for this particular brooder to drift off into his own darker thoughts, musings surfacing due to his surroundings. 

So when his cell phone began to ring, it gave Angel a jolt from his thoughts. 

"Hold it." He motioned to Spike to stop walking as he answered the phone Cordy got him. "Yeah?" 

"Angel? It's Willow. I couldn't find much about the poisoning, but I did find some info on the demon, that Triancor guy." 

"And that is?" Angel ran a hand through spiked brown hair, feeling a bit impatient. 

"They uh, like to eat compost. Y'know, flower poop. Around fifty pounds of it, a day. Yucky. Maybe you can check out some nurseries. I came up with a few off the computer based on locations and characteristics of the Triancor guy. It says here thatwhoa. They're not 'naturally inclined to fight'. They only hurt when they're in danger, but they don't stalk and attack people normally, like you said. I can find more info later, if you want." 

"Great. I know some plantplaces. Did a search for nurseries a few months back. Maybe you shouldn't have to help out with all of this, Willow. I know taking care of Sunnydale is hard enough without - you know who." 

"We have that taken care of. Xander's doing a - uh, great job with Anya helping out. Oh, and there's - Giles, too!" 

"All right. Tell me the addresses." 

* * *

"Are you ready for that Get Well present now?" 

When Cordelia was a little girl, her mother bought her Barbie dolls. What little girl didn't have one, anyway? Mrs. Chase would visit other places, other states, and try to bring something back for her little Cordy. A lot of the time, it was dolls. Heck, she'd even go on shopping trips with her when she was twelve, straight to New York City. No biggie there. Cross-country trips were oh so trivial. 

Even though flying on an airplane was trivial, the day her mother bought her a Ken doll was not. It was different than the other dolls, yes, but stillit intrigued her. Cordelia curiously took the doll's clothing off, only to find the physical attributes were different than her other dolls. Of course, it took Biology to really open her eyes, besides some embarrassing talks with her mother. 

But stillseeing a man naked, just likethat, was unnerving. More so because of her past experiences. 

"Wh - What are you-" _Take a breath, Chase. One. Two. Three._ "What are you - doing?" she finished, sucking a gulp of air into her lungs. 

"I'm preparing for the pleasure time. Which position do you prefer?" 

"Position?!" 

The Angel-bot, an exact duplicate of her stupid vampire friend, grinned crookedly at her. "I think one term you might like is called 'missionary'," he said slowly, as if explaining this concept to a small child. 

Not only was he a naked guy, he was Angel, a naked guy. Well, he looked exactly like Angel, down to physicaleverything, she guessed. Maybe some assumptions were made as to his - ah, private region, but stillif not 

Cordy could picture Wesley saying, shocked, "Good Lord!" 

"No. NoThis is wrong," She sputtered, backpedaling somewhat on the bed. Moving a few feet back, sitting on her ankles was all she could manage. Cordelia was still weak in her hip. And didn't you need your hips working for the proposed activity? Wait. There wouldn't be any sex, now would there be?! 

In the span of a few seconds, nearly ten different questions and thoughts surfaced, many all referring to the single one: 

_This is Angel we're talking about._

Okay, not the real one. Not the lying, back stabbing, blonde obsessed, former killer one. A replica, more than willing to make her happy. Without emotional baggage really. Sure, he didn't have the same, brooding personality of her friend, but there was some... resemblance. Heavily in the physical areas, and emotionally? He did seem to care for her a lot, willing to drop everything to save her, like the normal Angel. 

Then again, the normal Angel did sleep with Darla, also known as the psycho bitch from Hell, in Cordelia's opinion. 

Angel, caring and compassionate, giving her a job. 

Becoming obsessed with Darla. 

Firing her, turning his back on her. 

Buying her all those clothing. 

Saving her from the horrible place called Pylea. 

Meanwhile, the robot came up close to the bed, grinning crookedly at her. "What are you waiting for, Cordy?" 

_Someone to shout out: "Surprise! You're on Candid Camera!"_

NoThe walls, the walls. They felt like they were crumbling down in slow motion. Crashing down like a wounded bird, dead and blood flowing. You see, after the diabolical period that was Cordelia Chase & Xander Harris: The Closet Affair, she reinforced her icy walls. Which soon melted around the edges upon working for Angel, and helping the hopeless. Again reinforced after that whole demon pregnancy from Wilson Christopher. 

Given her little (okay, none) sexual experience, the event had shaken her down to the core. Waking up nine months pregnant after your first time sort of evokes the word 'abstinence' in people. 

Not to mention that whole 'com-shuk me' vibe she must be giving off. 

The Angel-bot lowered a hand to her cheek, and Cordelia responded by clasping his fingers slowly. She looked up at him, a pained expression. Right into those normally sad brown eyes, now different, somewhat cold. His motions were forced, a bit jerky, nothing like the smooth and fluid grace Angel possessed. 

_"Imagine - what would've happened if you'd gone nuts and slept with Darla!"_

Cordelia leaned her cheek into his hand, temperate at most. 

_"You know I would never do that."_

"Are you all right?" Angel-bot asked, brow wrinkling with concern. The brow which would harden into game face, get grazed by face wounds, wrinkle with anguish when in pain. . He looked so much like Angel. Exactly. 

He wasn't Angel, though. 

"Just show me what I should do," she replied, and for the first time since he came into the room, she smiled. 

* * *

"Bloody - Ahhh!" 

The pale body crashed through the nursery wall, and into a row of neatly lined up plant pots, sending dirt and plant life in all directions. A large dark green tail whipped over the blonde vampire's head, which managed to duck even as he was trying to get to his feet. Spike rolled onto his back, painfully yanking a shovel buried underneath the rubble surrounding him. Quickly getting to his feet, also swaying, Spike gripped the shovel in his hands, handle broken. The tip was sharp, almost like a stake. He shouted a strained battle cry, before leaping back through the hole in the wall. 

Meanwhile, his grandsire was busy latching on to the monstrous creature, which stomped about on a rampage. Angel's fist clamped around the ornate handle of his broad sword, three fourths of it lodged in the writhing demon's back. The demon had to be 14 feet tall, at least, and that was just on all fours. It reminded Angel of the two iron rhinoceroses in the Bronx Zoo, each a towering and gigantic replica next to which tourists took hundreds of pictures. He didn't visit that particular zoo, but remembered seeing a picture of the statues on a postcard, or in a book. 

It thrashed about, bucking like a wild bronco. The thing's hide was a leathery dark green, ridges along its back, a sharp horn on its nose and forehead. Even as he was being thrown about, Angel clung to the demon's back to dear life, wondering if it was possible if he could get motion sickness. It seemed to be happening already. 

"Spiiiike! I could use a - little help here!" Angel shouted, growling deep in his throat. He had long since gone into vamp face, but not even his powerful true self could seem to cope with the dizzy feeling. Every time the Triancor jumped wildly, it shattered plant pots and equipment in the nursery with it's tail. The nursery was a bit hard to find, and resembled an abandoned warehouse at nighttime. If it weren't for the signs, Angel would've never found it. 

"I'm coming!" 

Spike lunged forward, ducking down under the tail which whipped over his head. He came in low, then jerked his makeshift stake upwards. It rammed into and through the thick hide of the Triancor's throat, breaking its windpipe, point reaching its brain. With a cry of anguish, the demon slumped forward on its front legs, revealing the vampire that clung for dear life on its back. 

The large and soon becoming cold, dead body fell to the ground with a 'whump!', sending up clouds of dirt into the air. A sickening crunch was heard when Angel removed the sword from the demon's back, a long trail of goo coating it. Grimacing, even still vamped, the sight of the fallen Goliath was very odd. 

He carefully slid off the demon's back, getting to his feet. Angel rubbed his lower back with a free hand, somewhat panting. Spike came up next to him, stretching a little. With a flourish, Spike clamped a hand on Angel's shoulder, making the brunette vampire wince. 

"Well, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" 

"The work's just begun," Angel said matter-of-factly. "Take the heart. She needs the heart." 

Confused, Spike's brow furrowed, looking to Angel for an explanation. 

"It's always the heart. Just like with Buffy and her aspect of the demon. Willow mentioned it on the phone while you were busy checking out those blonde prostitutes nearby." 

The Brit's chin jutted out in defense. "Did not!" He said, as if denying the mere thought that his mind would stray from thoughts of the Slayer. 

"Come on. Time's a wastin'." Angel handed the sword to Spike. "You first." 

Now, an accented whine. "Why do I have to do it? It's your demon." 

"Because I spent half the time playing Buffalo Bill while you took the easy road. Now, start cutting!" 

* * *

"You've got something on your mind, mate. Tell me. Just get in touch with your inner vamp an' all?" Spike asked, walking from the curb to the Hotel door. He was holding his shoulder, pain flaring up from when he hit the ground roughly. Not to mention the so called 'doggie bag' he was holding: a paper bag soaked at the bottom, wrapped in a white plastic bag with a happy face on the side. The demon's heart, and otherentrails were in there. 

Reasons for unsanitary packaging: Try to do a dissection with a British vampire going on and on in one ear, and thinking about a replica sex bot at the same time. Besides, they were in a nursery. Plant nurseries weren't exactly known for carrying sterilized petri dishes. 

Angel stopped walking with a dramatic sigh, turning around to glare at Spike. He winced a bit, aching all over, but still managed to convey that 'Don't piss me off, boy' look. 

"What do you want from me, Spike? Why do you have this sudden interest in asking so many damn questions, huh? It's hard enough dealing with the robot, and Cordy, and now I have to deal with your complaining. If this is some other tactic to try and annoy me to death, then wellit's working," Angel growled, raising his tarnished sword. 

Spike raised his hands, a giving up gesture. He nodded to the sword. "Angel, put down the very sharp sword-" 

"It's just - why is she accepting him? He's nothing like me. He doesn't even look like me. But no, it's always 'Oh Cordelia, can I get you this' or 'Cordy, let's have sex', or Cordy_whatever!_" He waved the sword about. "And does she even _bother_ to _tell me_ that she _saw him_ before? _No!_" 

Taking this all in, Spike nodded for a moment, a thoughtful look. Then, he said in a sing-song voice, "Someone's got a crush" 

He shook his head at Angel, who in turn stared back, mouth agape. "Don't try to deny it. Why else would you be ranting about 'er? You never rant." 

"I don't think of Cordeliathat way" Angel murmured, making a face to back up his story. "She's just my friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to her." 

"All right." Spike looked towards the street for a moment, then to Angel, leaning closer to him. "Sure. So this guy comes around, looking exactly like you, and the girl saw him before she saw you. Privately. Then denied it, she did. Looked a bit interested an' all when he started talking about what he could do for her?" 

"Yeah." 

Spike sighed dramatically, waving his hand with a flourish, black painted nails shining in the light from the street lamp. "She likes you! It's so bloody obvious, I'm surprised you didn't see it before, you ponce!" 

"I am not a ponce!" Angel protested. Without bothering to answer Spike, he yanked the paper bag away from him, starting to walk inside the Hotel. "I can't believe she couldn't tell the difference between us," he muttered again, continuing his ranting monologue. 

Spike stared after him a minute, then reluctantly followed. "Like talking to a gelled, brick wall" 

* 

The smell of herbs assaulted Angel's nose when he came to the office counter, a rich incense also wafting out into the air. Sighing, he placed, or rather slammed the bag of entrails on the counter. On a small copper plate, there was some powder, an odd smell rising up from it. 

"Willow! I got it!" Angel shouted, then rubbed his eyes. It occurred to him that he didn't get enough night- err, day's sleep before, except for three hours, at most. Fingers tapping erratically on the counter top, he waited for Willow who came out of Wesley's office, arms full of different glass containers. Each jar held a different ingredient: plant leaves, ruddy liquids, maybe an animal part or two. 

"Oh! Good! Now we can get to the conjuring. Yay! Wesley has some of these things in his office. You guys are really prepared!" Willow chirped, sounding perky while placing the containers on the counter. She smiled at him, then frowned, seeing the vampire's shoulders slumped, looking tired. "Well uhNot exactly happy time, since there is spells, and that's not alwaysgood?" 

"Don't bother, Willow. He won't listen to you. He's trying the brooding act now." 

Spike came up to Angel's side, leaning a shoulder against the counter. Smirking, he nodded to Angel, then looked at Willow. "Boy's caught in Denial, land of tortured Nancy boys like this one truly." 

For what seemed like the twentieth time that night, Angel told Spike to shut up. Thankfully, without cursing. 

Although one expletive or two sounded ideal at the moment. 

"Do you have everything for the spell? Just in case Cordy isn't healing correctly," Angel asked at length. 

"Yep." Willow nodded resolutely. "Everything." She peered into the paper bag. "You didn't have to bring the intestines thoughBut I read this recipe - from the Triancor book? - on how to use them for a dish ..like this European thingUm, what's it called?" 

Spike snapped his fingers. "OhYeah, that thing! Didn't the Scots do it or something?" 

"Willow!" Angel slammed a palm on the counter, quieting the two Sunnydale citizens. "Start fixing it up. The sooner, the better." 

"Working on it," Willow murmured, clearing her throat. Surprised by Angel's sudden outburst, she just leafed through the book nearly, opening some jars. 

Grimacing, Spike rubbed his shoulder. "You got any bandages around here?" 

Angel mumbled something incoherently, head leaning against his palm. But Spike could tell it was "Upstairs. Bathroom. Seventh door." 

Spike headed for the stairs, hearing another sigh coming from behind him. [i]If it wasn't enough with Buffy, now he has to brood about Cordelia. So predictable.[/i] 

* 

"Can't even keep his own first aid on the first floor. I'm the bloody Florence Nightingale, now," Spike murmured, closing the apartment door behind him. After shaking his head, he started down the hallway. Muttering to himself about the 'poofter', Spike winced, gingerly touching his right shoulder with the opposite arm. Spike was just about to start muttering about that when the sound of a lock being opened caught his attention. 

Confused at this, he opened a door near him, and rushed inside. He left it open a crack, piercing blue eyes looking out into the hallway. About fifteen or so feet down the hall, the locked door finally opened. Spike had to peer out a little more to see whom it was. 

The girl, Cordelia, came out of the room, wearing a male robe. A dark crimson one, which was large on her, and not tied. She held the robe shut, raking through her disheveled hair with her fingers. Barefoot, it was obvious she wasn't wearing any pants. There was a shameful look on her face, still there when she padded down the hallway, heading downstairs. 

Less than a minute behind her, a man came out of the room, wearing black pants. He was in the process of putting a dark gray thin sweatshirt on. Slipping his arms in, and pulling the sweatshirt over his head, he hurried down the hallway after Cordelia, also barefoot. It was unmistakable. The guy was clearly Angel, Spike deducted. Who else could stand to put a bottle of gel on the boy's odd hair every day, like that? 

Spike came out of the room quietly, smiling a bit. So the sire had lied after all. But the question was: Why would Cordelia sleep with a stiff like the poofter? And another one: did the girl sleep with the robot? 

After all, those robots were known for their good experience in bed. Just ask Spike about his own. 

He headed for the staircase, an obvious smirk on his face. [i]Now to watch the fireworks begin.[/i] 

TBC 


End file.
